DESCRIPTION: NIDA-F 2 1R24DA13944-01A1 JUNE 7, 2001 SINGER, MARK I., PH.D. The Mandel School of Applied Social Sciences proposes to establish a Social Work Research Development Program. Over a 5-year period, the Program will support a multidisciplinary study team to address the theme of facilitators and barriers to treatment in individuals with dual diagnoses (co-existing drug abuse and mental disorders). The Program will link faculty at our School to experts at our University?s School of Medicine who have existing NIDA research support and to national experts. The Program?s objectives are: 1) To establish and implement an infrastructure improvement plan that supports knowledge and research on treatment barriers/facilitators in dual diagnosed individuals and their families; 2) to generate pilot research and ensuing RO1 proposals in the identified core area through the establishment of multi-disciplinary working teams. The means for achieving these objectives will be provided by 1) establishing formal collaborative relationships within and outside our University; 2) establishing and supporting three interactive workgroups and pilot research projects; 3) promoting educational experiences by establishing ongoing seminars for faculty/students and by supporting faculty attendance at national conferences; 4) hiring one new tenure track faculty member competent in the area of dual diagnoses; 5) increasing our School?s interdisciplinary library collection on dual diagnoses; and, 6) producing a special issue of the Journal of Social Work Practice in the Addictions on the topic of dual diagnoses. Seven MSASS faculty and collaborators from the School of Medicine will form the nucleus of a team that will study issues related to facilitators and barriers to treatment of dual diagnosed individuals. Three pilot studies will investigate stages of change, social networks and family caregiving in low-income women with dual diagnoses. Information generated from the pilots and other planned Program learning experiences will result in the preparation and submission of several ROI proposals.